


The Viper and The Mountain

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Oberyn wins the fight against The Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Viper and The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all need a happy AU after episode 8.

“Do not leave me alone in this world.”   
  
“Never.”   
  
_Do not leave us alone in this world._ Ellaria thought to herself as she watched her lover turn, thinking of their daughters back in Dorne. They didn’t even know the fight was today.  
  
 _Not now._ Her hands travelled to her stomach, over their unborn child, where she could imagine that she could feel it growing.   
  
She had only found out two nights ago, only told him two nights ago. But she couldn’t imagine bringing another child of Oberyn’s into this world without him in it. Ellaria knew Oberyn wouldn’t- couldn’t- leave Kings Landing until he had what he came for, and she knew that he was capable of winning today. But the Mountain seemed at least three times his size, and Oberyn was never exactly _careful._ And even if Oberyn won today, what other dangers awaited them here?

Ellaria had seen Oberyn fight many times before. She had seen him teach his daughters to fight. He knew what he was doing, but he believed that too much, she worried. The ground practically shook under each step the huge Mountain took, and Oberyn acted as though he were completely unaffected by any disadvantage, taunting his opponent as much as he did fight him.  
  
Ellaria watched Oberyn dance around the Mountain. The Mountain moved silently, for the most part, but Oberyn kept up his monologue as he jabbed at the larger man’s armour. “You raped her.” He said again and again. “You murdered her. You killed her children.”   
  
“Oberyn is toying with him.” She said. _Just kill him._ Ellaria wished, for herself, for their daughters, even the ones who weren’t hers, for their unborn child, for Dorne. He saw so many reasons worth risking death for, because of his sister. All Ellaria saw were reasons she needed him to live.   
  
Ellaria knew there was noise all around her; the imp was muttering something, the crowd was cheering or gasping. But all she could hear were her heart pounding and the sound of metal on metal every time one of them made contact with the other, all she could see was Oberyn swirling and the sun glinting off what little armor he wore.   
  
When the Mountain went down Ellaria finally drew a breath, and realized she hadn’t in quite some time. Oberyn’s spear was broken inside the Mountain, all that was left was for the giant to die. _Finish it, Oberyn._   
  
“If you die before you say her name, ser, I will hunt you through all seven hells,” she heard Oberyn say.   
  
The Mountain made to move, to pull the spear out, but he could not. Oberyn circled him, ever the Viper, and glanced to Ellaria, grinning.   
  
_He’s won._ She thought, and returned his smile, nodding to him proudly. _But he hasn’t._ She thought suddenly. _Not until Clegane is dead, and Oberyn is back in my arms._   
  
In the instant before he looked away, Ellaria’s smile faded, and she looked at him seriously, one hand on her stomach, reminding him.

 _You’ve killed him, you have your vengeance. Now remember why you must live._  
  
Whether Oberyn realized her message or not she could not tell, but when his eyes returned to the Mountain they were empty of the smile that had touched them a moment ago.   
  
“Say the name!” She heard Oberyn shout, and he stood one foot on the Mountain’s chest, lifting his opponent’s greatsword, holding it so the tip rested just above Clegane’s throat.   
  
The Mountain grabbed for her Prince and Ellaria gasped, but Oberyn must have been careful enough to anticipate it, because he moved fast enough to lean out of the way, and when he stumbled, his stumble forward only made the greatsword pierce the Mountains throat, and the giant’s attempt to knock Oberyn off balance was only successful in allowing Oberyn to kill him sooner than intended. Oberyn gave a cry of fury, which may have been mistaken as triumph to everyone else, but Ellaria knew him well enough to know the difference; Oberyn hadn’t wanted Clegane to die without a confession. Blood spurted from his throat, and it didn’t take long for Ser Gregor Clegane to move no more.  
  
The crowd roared, especially the Dornish, but Ellaria could see the fury in her lover’s eyes even as he raised Clegane’s greatsword, coated with the Mountain’s blood, for all to see.   
  
In the background Ellaria heard Tywin Lannister pronouncing the verdict, she heard the imp weeping, the crowd making deafening noise, but her world had shrunk only to Oberyn returning to her and taking her into his arms. She kissed him passionately, thanking every god she had ever heard of that Oberyn was safe with her, at least for now.  
  
“He didn’t say her name.” Oberyn growled as soon as she had released him.   
  
“Then you may hunt him through all seven hells, lover, but not for quite some time, please.” Ellaria told him, the tears in her eyes surprising them both.   
  
“I promise.” He said softly, gently wiping her wet cheek with his thumb. “I won’t leave you. I couldn’t. We share too much.”   
  
“We share too much.” Ellaria repeated with a smile, taking his hand in hers. And they would share many more years together, she promised herself, no matter what perils remained for them here in Kings Landing. She would make sure of it.


End file.
